A rodent trap for mice and other rodents is needed which does not kill and maim the animal during operation of the trap. The trap needs to be simple in design and construction and easy to empty. It is further desirable that it be possible to visually check the inside of the trap without opening it. The entrance to the trip should expose a dark passageway which is inviting to a rodent. Rodents should be able to enter from either end of the trap and the trap should be capable of being placed along the wall such that the access openings are in the travel path of the rodents.